


The Unchosen One

by WandererAimie



Series: The Unchosen One [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual friendly, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, but lore faithful, disabled!fic, like totally rewritten, no one dies, plutonic relationships, queer Noctis, queer prompto, rewritten canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandererAimie/pseuds/WandererAimie
Summary: (Unchosen Verse) Insomnia is about to be invaded but King Regis has more on his plate to deal with than the Niflheim Empire on his door. He is growing weak, his life draining to protect the city. His two sons are poised against eachother to accend to the throne.One is a traitor but loved by the nobility. And the other is just trying to find his place in the world.Noctis is Regis's youngest, and a childhood trauma has left him with physical and mental scars. Yet he's surviving and doing his best to prove himself with the help of his friends.But no one important has faith in him-  or so he thinks.And Regis holds a secret that just migh change his life- or endanger it





	The Unchosen One

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I've been sitting on this draft for some time now unsure weather to post or not. But here goes nothing. I might just rewrite this later.

The tableau unfolding before him was a harrowing one.

Cor Leonis- the man known as 'The Imortal', was perched atop the massive stone wall holing off the city of Insomnia from the sea coast, a cool breeze ruffling his clothing as he lay in low profile.

On the beach below were several hundred Niflheim landing crafts with their bay doors open. Magitek troops could be seen unloading massive mechs and canons. They were preparing for a siege on the largest city on the planet of Eos.

And the citizens were largely unaware. 

The council- save for the king were either fools or in on the whole game.

If King Regis's suspicions about his about his eldest son the prince were true- it was likely the latter.

Astrals help them all.

~~~~  
"Your Majesty are these reports true?"

"You doubt the evidence before your very eyes?" The king asked incredulously.

"Maybe this is a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding?" He stated emphatically, a eyebrow raising to the level of his greying hairline. "He counted them. Over a hundred landing vehicles, magitek troops, canons, he even heard the approaching engine of a dreadnought. And all evidence has been expertly documented with photos and video. Do you need more."

"Say they are preparing for an invasion," another council member spoke up. "Do we have any other defense strategies except for the wall?"

Tired eyes surveyed the group before him at the table, his gauze at last falling directly across from him where his eldest son Ardyn sat rather casually despite the obvious tension within the chamber. 

"The wall will hold for now. We will ready our army within the city and wait for them to make the first move as long as their attention is on Insomnia. If they make for Leide then we should mobilize but the wall will hold off any invasion long enough to raise a proper army and amass weaponry," Regis replied, eyes still upon his son who kept his composure when the others began to shift and fidget.

"What about your health your majesty? Perhaps it is time for you to name your heir?"

"The crystal will decide when the time is appropriate. And you are well aware of my personal opinions."

Ardyn coughed loudly, his displeasure finally becoming known. Yet the man held his tounge for now.

"Yes we know you have an unwavering preference for your youngest son despite the fact that it is your eldest who sits with us now."

"Father do my years of faithful service to this council mean for naught?" Ardyn finally spoke, his otherworldly eloquence dripping from his lips.

Regis's hair stood up on the nape of his neck. Still he had little proof that his son was indeed the traitor the crystal warned off.

"I am most appreciative Ardyn. But your brother still has the favor of a good portion of the populace."

"Ah yes little brother, hero to the people with half a law degree and a nose up in business that is not his. Give him a little bit of schooling and the charisma and wardrobe of a performing musician of course the people are going to love him."

"Not to mention that prince Noctis has been hospitalized twice in the past year, one of those times with double pneumonia resulting in a month of convalescence. His doctors say that the accident left him in chronic pain and he reportedly abuses pain relievers. His health alone rules him out as he lacks the fortitude to up hold the wall," one of the other members said.

"So you say that because my son is a paraplegic due to a deamon attack, not an 'accident' as you say, he lacks the physical strength to uphold a magical wall?" Regis starts. "You're ignorance is blinding you."

Ardyn smirked. He was enjoying these proceedings.  
~~~~~~

There was a flash of light in the night, followed by a low rumbling. 

Tried blue eyes flicked up from the light of a dimmed cellphone. He didn't remember the forecast calling for thunder that night, and a quick check of his weather app revealed that no adverse weather was due to set on Insomnia until the morning. 

There was another low rumble. 

Fireworks then. 

He groaned and placed his phone down on the bedside table before settling back into the embrace of the other lying in bed with him. Sleep was beginning to wash over him and he felt his eyelids growing heavier with each passing minute spelled out on the digital clock beside him. 

The rumbling continued even after sleep claimed Prince Noctis. But after a few hours the sound was no longer low or distant, but over head. 

And the house shook. In the living room a few objects clattered to the floor.  
He awoke again, startled the sound of shattering glass. His body tensed and he let out a gasp. Overhead another booming echo issued.

"What the..." his tired voice trailed off.

He began to sit up on his elbows despite the pair of arms that still encircled his mid section. 

Beside him his partner Prompto stirred. 

"Noct do you need to use the bathroom?" Issued a sleepy voice.

"No. There is something going on outside."

As if on cue there was another flash of hot light, white in in intensity, but with an erie purple after glow. 

Like the wall...

BOOM! The house shook again, the vibrations reaching the bed. A glass of water that had been perched on the nightstand fell off with a resounding crash.

With a flailing of limbs the once sleeping blond beside him now was sitting upright. 

"Ok they are really going too far with these fireworks."

"I don't think these are fireworks, Prom."

A definite whistle could be heard outside before another explosion. There was a wave of energy that washed over the neighborhood.

The windows rattled, something in the kitchen fell over.

Noctis let out a pained cry as he fell forward on the mattress after the energy washed over them. And suddenly Prompto very much awake. Arms snaked out from under the comforter as he positioned himself better to tend to his friend. 

Gently he rubbed at the other's shoulders. 

"Hey are you alright?" Prompto asked softly.

"Why are they attacking?" Came a whine in response.

It took a few moments to process what was said. But another blast left a definite smell in the air that could not be mistaken.

Magitek, a smell that awoke a deep dread with in the blond.

The city was under attack.

30 years of peace now seemed to be over. 

Carefully, Prompto scooped up his lover into his arms holding the other male tenderly. But Noctis would not be comforted, as a determined growl left the back of the black haired male's throat. He squirmed out of his lover's arms landing belly first on the mattress, crawling on his elbows towards the edge of the bed. 

"Noct..." his voice trailed off. Years of watching his best friend navigate the world still did not make it any easier to watch the other pull the weight of useless legs behind him, yet he knew that if he wanted help he would ask for it. 

This was Noctis Lucis Caelum, the youngest of the two sons of Regis King of Lucis and quiet possibly yet still unlikely the next king. But the politics surrounding who would inherit the throne were still a troublesome mess that Prompto chose to only pay attention to when the situation called for it. There was some matter regarding a magic crystal choosing the next heir, and the blond found it all rather trite.

Prompto knew his friend's quiet passion for his kingdom and his desire to help the people. He was there for all night cram sessions while Noctis studied for law school, and also there when he invited citizens into his home for help with civil matters. 

And this was far more then he had ever seen or heard of Noctis's elder brother Ardyn doing.

Yet there was one thing that seemed to blind those in power's eyes to Noctis's potential.

The raven haired male pushed himself upright with his arms into a sitting position before grasping at the fabric of his sweat pants to move his legs over the side of the bed. 

His wheelchair was waiting beside the bed and he moved it into position before heaving himself over into it. 

The prince was paralyzed since an incident in his childhood. Prompto knew of the circumstances and all that Noctis was working to overcome. 

He had met Noctis two years after the attack in elementary school and the two shy boys had quickly forged a friendship that had lasted all these years before blossoming into something so much... more. And still Prompto was very aware of his place in Noctis's world. He was a commoner and were Noctis to become king then he would probably have to step back out of his lover's life. And he also knew that he was not the sole object of the prince's affections. There was his other childhood friend, the famed Oracle Lunafreya Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae, a lady much more suited to his station.

Still Noctis held both of them with in his heart as equals, even though national borders separated the later.

Tired blue eyes watched the prince propel his chair towards the bedroom door. 

"Where are you going bud?" He asked.

"Outside."

At the sound of the door sliding open the blond was out of bed, following Noctis down the hall to the living room. His eyes surveyed the area, noting how a few picture frames had toppled over and some nicknacks had fallen from the mantle. 

Noctis went for the glass door out to the back yard. There was a rope attached to the sliding door's handle to make it easier for him to open and close it. He easily maneuvered his chair over the threshold and wheeled himself outside. Prompto followed.

It was a cool night, a breeze ruffled the expanse of forest that filled the back of the property. The doors lead out onto a brick patio furnished with shrubs and a few pieces of outdoor furniture as well as a barbecue grill and an outdoor shooting range that the two of them used to practice marksmanship.

But they were not out there to practice a few rounds.

No, Noctis's attention was on the sky.

The magical Wall of Lucis, a barrier maintained by King Regis to protect the crown city of Insomnia, cast a purple glow on the city lights below. 

Normally the wall could almost go unseen, but now between the layer of magic and the expanse of space beyond were positioned several Imperial landing craft, hoavering above the city, firing magitek projectiles at a barrier that thank the astrals was still very much in place. 

"They're huge!" Dropped from Prompto's lips before an explosion rebounded off of the wall.

"Damn," Noctis muttered.

Prompto stepped closer to where he sat, hovering slightly behind the chair with his hand on the other's shoulder. A few moments later his hand reached up and the blond took that as a sign that he was permitted to wrap his arm around the prince's shoulders. 

Noctis's world was begining to crumble down, and Prompto was going to make damn sure that he knew who was there to suport him. 

He felt a the other's head lean over onto his arm, and the pair sat and stood there for a while watching the enemy bombardment from the ground. If not for the sense of impending doom, the magitek explosions followed by the recoil of the wall would almost seem like a beautiful celestial show.

In the distance a bark issued, drawing Noctis's attention to the tree line. Soon enough a black dog with white socks and facial markings came trotting up to the pair. 

"Umbra!" Noctis exclaimed. 

Prompto was not sure exactly how this whole thing worked but the friendly canine was a messenger sent from Lady Lunafreya. The dog always seemed to find them no matter where they were. He was certain it was some kind of magic made by the woman who could act as a bridge between mortals and the gods.

Noctis leaned down and rubbed the dogs ears before retreating a red leather notebook that the dog bore in a sling tied around it's mid section.

Prompto always felt odd reading these messages but Noctis had long assured him that it was quite fine to do so. 

The letter with in the book read:

"My Dearest Noctis (and Prompto too),

I hope my words can reach you in such a time to serve as a warning. 

I fear that things have been set in motion that are truly beyond any of our control. I have been a prisoner of the Empire for these past fourteen years and I can tell when they are about to make their moves, much like a chess master plans where to place their pieces several moves in advance. 

I just hope Umbra reaches you before they strike.

Their is a traitor in your midst. I'm sure it won't take you much thought to as whom I speak.

The crystal has always been on your side, I saw it in your eyes the moment we met all those years ago. 

There is much I want to say to you that a letter just won't do. 

We will see each other soon. I promise.

Ever Yours,  
Lunafreya.


End file.
